Message
by Suki Pie
Summary: Pesan singkat untuk Onodera Ritsu di pagi hari. [TakanoxRitsu]


**"Message" **

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi © Nakamura Shungiku **

**Message © Suki Pie**

**_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ritsu menarik selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya lebih ke atas lagi sampai menutupi puncak kepalanya.

Dingin. Juga berisik.

Suhu rendah yang dirasakannya karena hawa di pagi hari dan suara dering jam beker yang tersimpan di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya benar-benar mengusik alam mimpinya. Membuat kantuknya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Ritsu mengerang pelan, satu tangannya menggapai secara asal ke arah nakas, mencari apa saja yang bisa menghentikan suara dering monoton itu. Begitu jari telunjuknya tersimpan tepat di tombol jam beker, ia menekannya cukup keras hingga dering jeritannya berhenti seketika. Iris hijaunya mengerling malas, menatap dua jarum yang membentuk garis vertikal.

_Oh, dear…_

Pukul enam pagi dimana semua orang masih terlelap dalam buaian hangatnya bisikan mimpi, dengan teganya waktu harus membangunkannya seperti ini. Andai bukan karena berbagai _manuscript_ yang harusnya dieditnya menuntutnya untuk datang di pagi hari, Ritsu tidak akan segan-segan untuk terlelap kembali. Ya, jika ia bisa melakukannya.

"Benar-benar jam yang menyebalkan," gerutunya; monolog. Entah ditujukan untuk siapa.

Editor muda itu mengambil posisi duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang—setelah mengusap matanya yang masih terserang kantuk. Merilekskan seluruh sandi-sandinya sejenak sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya melawan gravitasi. Tidak lupa juga melemaskan otot-otot di sekitar wajahnya.

Hingga beberapa menit Ritsu melakukannya, suara dering ponsel dan lampu yang berkedip berulang kali di ujung layarnya—yang tersimpan di atas nakas, tentu saja—menghentikan aktifitas paginya. Ah, pesan masuk ternyata.

—dan Ritsu tahu siapa orang yang akan mengiriminya pesan di pagi buta seperti ini.

[_Hei, tukang tidur! Cepat bangun sekarang juga!_]

Kalimat pembuka yang bagus, batinnya miris. Begitu membuka _flip_ ponselnya, Ritsu langsung disuguhkan oleh sederet kalimat berupa sindiran dan perintah untuknya. Namun matanya tetap mengikuti layar ponsel sebagaimana ibu jarinya terus menekan tombol ke bawah.

[_Jangan beri aku dengan alasanmu karena kemarin kerja sampai larut malam. Kau tahu aku tidak suka pada bawahan yang kerjanya setengah-setengah, Onodera._]

Ritsu mendengus sebal.

Tidak tahan dengan berbagai kata yang dirangkai menjadi kalimat egois itu kini memenuhi layar ponselnya. Namun entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup cepat, entah sihir apa yang telah diberikan Masamune Takano untuknya.

[_Ah, baiklah, aku tahu kau sudah terjaga. Itu bagus, aku jadi tidak perlu meneleponmu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu agar jangan lupa sarapan pagi sebelum berangkat kerja. Jangan membantah! Kalau tidak makan aku akan pergi ke tempatmu sekarang juga!_]

Ritsu tersentak. Astaga! Bisa tidak laki-laki itu berhenti mempermasalahkan hal yang kecil. Hanya karena ia pernah ambruk, tidak perlu seperti ini juga, bukan?

Takano menyebalkan! Ritsu jadi marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini.

Sial! Ritsu merasakan ada yang aneh lagi dengan perutnya.

[_Ya, hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan_,]

Kening Ritsu berkerut samar. Sudah? Itu saja? Baguslah kalau begitu—oh, oh! Tunggu sebentar! Jarinya terus menekan tombol, si pengirim pesan sengaja memberikan kolom yang lebar untuk kalimat selanjutnya ternyata. Benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan. Atau mungkin, sifat jailnya kembali kambuh? _Dear_, yang benar saja. Tidak mungkin.

[_Oh ya, satu hal lagi …_]

Lagi-lagi kolom yang kosong setelahnya. Astaga, orang ini benar-benar dengan sifatnya. Terkadang Ritsu tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Takano. Dan begitu jarinya berhenti untuk menekan tombol, layar ponselnya tak lagi bergerak, Ritsu tertegun.

[_Selamat pagi, Ritsu. Aku mencintaimu._]

Sepertinya bantal dan selimut bagus untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya saat ini.

Ritsu merona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Aku akan datang menjemputmu nanti, Onodera Ritsu.

Masamune Takano.]

* * *

~**Owari**~

* * *

**A/N : **Halooo~~ Haha, Suki udah jarang ke fandom Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, dan pas liat makin sepi, hikss QvQ /nak/

Yosh! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca XDD Ramekan lagi fandomnya sama TakaRitsu /apaan/

Akhir kata,

Review please? *wink*


End file.
